End of a Lie
by shadows-door
Summary: Ino leaves to get Sasuke back to see Sakura smile. Only giving her a note Sakura learns that after all these years Ino loved her too.


"Ino! Ino! Ino!!" No matter how many times she cried out to her, Ino just kept walking. Soon she left Sakura's sight. She cluched the letter and began to cry.

"Sakura-chan? whats wrong?" Hinata having her the cries for Ino came running to Sakura's side. Sakura was shaking, holding herself and cring? _Sakura doesn't cry...not even for Sasuke. She was sad but but she never cried for him._ Sakura's cries were filled with sorrow, pain and dispare. "Sakura-chan..." Hinata placed her right onto Sakura's shoulder. Sakura lifted up the letter, seeming a bit calmer, but as soon as she looked up she burst into those tears again. It pained Hinata to see Sakura like this, she knows what it's like to be heaert-broken, although she didn't understand why Sakura was like this about Ino...unless she finally told her _i wonder..._ Hinata looks at the letter and reads it.

_Sakura,_

_I'm going to bring him back, Sasuke. I'll bring him back for you. I never loved him Sakura, I only said I did because I was afraid to lose you, the one i really loved. Sasuke was a mask, so i wouldn't lose you. It's been over 3 years since I've seen that wonderful, beautiful smile of yours. Although when I return with him things will most likly be different, at least I'll see your smile. I'd do anything to see it. Sakura, I will always love you, and I will bring him back, I will see your smile at least one more time before I die. I know I'll never be able to say these words to you but please always know, I love you._

_Ino._

"Oh Sakura, are you oka.."  
"NO I'M NOT! she couldn't say it. she had tears in her eyes when she gave it to me. I never knew she felt that way thats why I...now she's gone..." Hinata knew all to well that all she could do know is hold Sakura, and hope that Ino gets her ass back here soon.

6 MONTHS LATER

The doors to the medical centre burst open. In comes Kakashi holding someone who looks like they've been beaten to death. _how is it he's still breathing...wait..._"Naruto..." Hinata, who was there donating blood because she was a bit hungry and left her purse at home and when you donate they give you a lollie pop, was shocked to see Naruto like this. "Kakashi whos...Naruto...? What the hell happened! wheres Ino?" Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly at this, Sakura hadn't seen Naruto for 2 years cause of his hunt for Sasuke, and as soon as he gets back she thinks of Ino. "Hey Sakura-chan...Ino? INO!" Naruto coughed this and collasped onto Kakashi. With Naruto out cold, all Sakura do is heal him and wait for him to wake up.

"hnnn"  
"Naruto?" Sakura stayed by his bed all night, waiting for him to wake up.  
"Sakura-chan. It's good to see you..." before he could finish Sakura rose to her feet and grabbed his shirt _and to think medical nins are ment to be nice..._"What happened, where's ino?" Naruto had never heard Sakura speak in this tone, he was afaird she might actually hurt him. "Ino? she's out there looking for Sasuke-kun. She's the reason I'm here and not out there tring to get him back. She's alot stronger then I remember. Beat the shit out of me cause i wouldn't tell her where Itachi was. Follow itachi, you get Sasuke right?" Sakura let go of Naruto as soon as she heard Ino's name, Tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto didn't understand why she was like this, before he had a chance to ask what was wrong she ran out of the room.

1 MONTH LATER

_how'd i not sense him? _Sakura thought to herself as she dogde the kunai being thrown at her. She was about to throw one back when she was kicked from behind. "Ahhhhh" Sakura didn't understand the meaning of this trap, she was only ment to heal some shinobi who got hurt. _I can see why they got hurt... _Sakura could just barly defend herself from there blows. She knew she was going to die. _Ino...Ino.._. she saw the shimmer of a kunai being hit by sun light and knew that this was it, her death was apoun her. She tried to ready herself for this one final blow when she heard on of them scream and the other get hit and cough up blood. She didn't open her eyes, but then she heard Sasuke. "Your fucking nuts!! Untie me right now bitch or else." Sasuke seemed pissed, Sakura giggled slightly but stayed still _If who ever it is the has seemed to tie Sasuke up thinks I'm dead i may live through this._ "Shut up ass-hole for I'll kill you right now." _Ino?? _ Sakura couldn't believe she was hearing this. Ino got Sasuke, she got him like she said and was coming home. Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino glaring and holding a kunai that was aimed at a very bloody and beaten up Sasuke. "Ha stupid bitch. You need me to see that slut 'smile' "  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL HER THAT ASS-HOLE!! I'll bring you to her, and then kill you. I don't care if she hates me. I'd die happy if i could see that smile on last time."  
"your sick!"  
Sakura couldn't believe this, had Ino really beaten up Naruto like that. Did she do that to Sasuke. Before she could think more she saw one of the guys that almost killed her stand up and come at Ino. "INO! LOOK OUT!" Sakura got to her feet to help Ino. But by the time she took one step forward, Ino had spun around and got the guy in the neck with the kunai she was holding. Silence fell, Ino slowly turned around to see that the person they were beating and about to kill was Sakura. "Sakura..chan..." this was the first time in 7 months she'd heard Ino speak. She didn't care for her words though, the fact that she was there in front of her. _Ino returned to me. _Sakura ran towards Ino and hugged her tight and tears began to fall from her eyes. "baka! bakabakabaka!" Ino was stuned, Sakura was holding her, and cring. She returned the hug and cleared her throat to speak. "Sakura I brought him back for y..." before she could finish, she felt Sakura's lips on her own. Sakura was kissing her. Ino's eyes widen and when the kiss was broken she just stared at Sakura, completly shock by what had just happened. She tried to say something but all that came out was a stutter. Soon she was lost in Sakura's beautiful eyes. "I love you too, Ino" realising what Sakura had just said Ino's heart raced even more.  
"Sakura?"  
"When I read your letter, I cried. Alot. It hurt me to see you go. Ino, I've always loved you. But I always though 'she'd never feel the same'. Seeing the other girls talk about liking Sasuke and hearing you say you liked someone, I thought that it would be a good way out. 'Maybe I'd fall for him" I thought. My heart broke when you said that you loved him too. Ino, I barly cried when Sasuke left, but when you left, I cried for days. I could eat or sleep. Hinata told me that you'd come back alive because you'd been training so hard. And that once you'd returned I could tell you. Ino, i missed you so much. I'm sorry I never smiled, but it's hard when the real reason you smiled thinks you only smile for someone else. Gomenas..." Sakura was cut off by Ino kissing her this time. Sakura had never felt so safe and complete in her life. "Let's go home yeah?"  
"yeah." Now holding each others hand they walked back to Konoha. As they reached the gates Ino stoped and looked around. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
"No. well yeah but. I feel like i've forgotten something..."  
MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST

"INO!!SAKURA!! GUYS!! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sasuke was kneeling whith his hands tied and bleeding from everywhere possible, he couldn't get around unless someone helped him. _They forgot me..._

END

DISCLAMER: i don't own these characters. the guy who wrote naruto does.


End file.
